Chapter 10. Fatal Attraction
Teaser Kuranosuke takes the newly styled up Amars to a fancy café and treats them to some high class food, and Kuranosuke is once again taken aback by Tsukimi's cuteness. Meanwhile, Inari takes the drugged and unconscious Shuu to a hotel and takes pictures of them together on her cell phone to use as blackmail. Summary While Kuranosuke continues to give the Amars makeovers, he declares he's going to take them out for a night on the town. Shuu finishes his phone call and returns to his seat at the bar beside Inari. He apologizes and takes a sip of his drink. Inari watches, pleased. She starts to tease him on whether or not he has a high tolerance for alcohol. She hints that he's about to make his political debut so he avoids drinking. Shuu shoots down the idea that he's about to strike out on his own, pointing out that the public doesn't favor second-generation politicians. His words begin to slur and his face becomes flushed. He manages to get out "Huh? I'm schpeaking kinda hunny..."Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 2, Chapter 10, Page 290 before he slumps away from Inari. She's quick to grab his arm to prevent him from landing on the floor and making a scene, suggesting they take it somewhere else. Chieko ends up being the only one not to get a makeover, which Kuranosuke explains is because, in a kimono, she looks classy if all those around her are dressed up. That means that her "before" and her "after" are the same. Chieko isn't sure if she's pleased or feels left out. Kuranosuke declares that it's a waste to stay home if they're all dolled up and insists that they go to a café. None of the Amars like this idea, and Mayaya tries to run for it. She's not used to wearing heels, however, and she stumbles. Jiji and Banba both decide they want to change into their regular shoes for safety, but Kuranosuke forbids it. The high heels are essential to feeling armed. Tsukimi points out that Kuranosuke keeps making battle metaphors, and asks what exactly it is he's planning. Kuranosuke admits that other than saving Amamizukan, he hasn't thought about it yet. Chieko and Tsukimi are none-too-pleased about that, but Kuranosuke is confident they'll come up with something soon enough. Right now, they're working on their transformation cosplay to prepare for emergencies and when the right idea comes. Banba and Mayaya agree that Kuranosuke's just making stuff up at this point. Shuu is completely passed out on Inari's bed, and she wonders if her drug worked a little too well. She also thinks that he's cute like this and takes a picture, intending to make it her wallpaper. She hops on the bed next to him and starts taking a series of selfies with Shuu, unsatisfied with each successive one for various reasons. When, still unconscious, Shuu starts to move, she yells at him to stop and poses him again. At a booth in a classy café, Kuranosuke is the only one there not stiff and uncomfortable. The booth is near a mirror wall, and Kuranosuke tells them all to look. They're not out of place and they should just relax and drink tea like they would at Amamizukan. Mayaya's senstivity to cold comes up, and Kuranosuke calls over the waitress to figure out what's on the menu that will work. The Amars are shocked at the prices, and Mayaya mocks the wording of simple beverages to jack up the price. Kuranosuke tells the girls to get whatever they want, because tonight he'll treat them. Banba bumbles over the spelling of parfait not matching its pronunciation. When the food comes, the Amars all really enjoy it. Tsukimi blows on her hot drink, which catches Kuranosuke's eye. Banba hears a train go by and whips her head to look out the window. Kuranosuke immediately asks the café staff if it's alright to move out onto the terrace. Everyone finds something to be excited about once they're outside, and Kuranosuke is once again struck by Tsukimi's cuteness when she smiles up at the moon. Shuu wakes up undressed under the sheet in Inari's bed. She greets him with a kiss. Kuranosuke encourages the Amars to call it a night. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * * * * Trivia * The chapter title comes from the 1987 thriller of the same name, which is about an extramarital affair gone extremely wrong. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 2